memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Henry IV
"Henry IV" ("Henry IV, Part I" & "Henry IV, Part II") est une pièce de théâtre en 2 parties, écrite par l'Humain William Shakespeare vers 1597-1598. Ces deux pièces font partie de la seconde tétralogie de Shakespeare, incluant également "Richard II" et "Henry V". ( ) Postérité Cette œuvre était reprise dans l'ouvrage "The Annotated Shakespeare, Volume II". . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.}} En 2270, James T. Kirk fait référence à la première partie de cette pièce, citant "discretion is the better part of valor" en ordonnant le départ de trois vaisseaux romuliens. ( ) En 2293, le Général Chang paraphrasa une ligne de la seconde partie de la pièce, citant "Have we not heard the chimes at midnight?" après le dîner organisé à bord de l' . ( ) En 2374, Jack cita une ligne de la seconde partie de la pièce : "Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown" alors qu'il écoutait le discours de Gul Damar. ( ) Extraits :Page 412 - King Henry IV, Part I, Act I, Scene I : ::{Illustration du couronnement d'Henri IV} ... :In forwarding this dear expedience. WEST. :My liege, this haste was hot in question, :And many limits of the charge set down :But yesternight; when, all athwart, there came :A post from Wales loaden with heavy news; :Whose worst was, that the noble Mortimer, :Leading the men of Herefordshire to fight :Against the irregular and wild Glendower, :Was by the rude hands of that Welshman taken; :A thousand of his people butchered, :Upon whose dead corpse' there was such misuse, :Such beastly, shameless transformation, :By those Welshwomen done, as may not be :Without much shame re-told or spoken of. KING. :It seems, then, that the tidings of this broil :Brake off our business for the Holy Land. WEST. :This, match'd with other, did, my gracious lord; :For more uneven and unwelcome news :Came from the North, and thus it did import: :On Holy-rood day the gallant Hotspur there, :Young Harry Percy, and brave Archibald, :That ever-valiant and approved Scot, :At Holmedon met; :Where they did spend a sad and bloody hour, :As by discharge of their artillery, :And shape of likelihood, the news was told; :For he that brought them, in the very heat :And pride of their contention did take horse, :Uncertain of the issue any way. KING. :Here is a dear and true-industrious friend, :Sir Walter Blunt, new lighted from his horse, :Stain'd with the variation of each soil :Betwixt that Holmedon and this seat of ours; :And he hath brought us smooth and welcome news. :The Earl of Douglas is discomfited: :Ten thousand bold Scots, two-and-twenty knights, :Balk'd in their own blood, did Sir Walter see ... :Page 413 - King Henry IV, Part I, Act I, Scene I & II : ::{Illustration de William Thomas Lewis (acteur ayant interprêté le Prince de Galles)} ... :On Holmedon's plains: of prisoners, Hotspur took :Mordake the Earl of Fife and eldest son :To beaten Douglas; and the Earls of Athol, :Of Murray, Angus, and Menteith. :And is not this an honourable spoil, :A gallant prize? ha, cousin, is it not? WEST. :Faith, 'tis a conquest for a prince to boast of. KING. :Yea, there thou makest me sad, and makest me sin :In envy that my Lord Northumberland :Should be the father to so blest a son,— :A son who is the theme of honour's tongue; :Amongst a grove, the very straightest plant; :Who is sweet Fortune's minion and her pride: :Whilst I, by looking on the praise of him, :See riot and dishonour stain the brow :Of my young Harry. O, that it could be proved :That some night-tripping fairy had exchanged :In cradle-clothes our children where they lay, :And call'd mine Percy, his Plantagenet! :Then would I have his Harry, and he mine: :But let him from my thoughts. What think you, coz, :Of this young Percy's pride? the prisoners, :Which he in this adventure hath surprised, :To his own use he keeps; and sends me word, :I shall have none but Mordake Earl of Fife. WEST. :This is his uncle's teaching, this is Worcester, :Malevolent to you in all aspects; :Which makes him prune himself, and bristle up :The crest of youth against your dignity. KING. :But I have sent for him to answer this; :And for this cause awhile we must neglect :Our holy purpose to Jerusalem. :Cousin, on Wednesday next our Council we :Will hold at Windsor; so inform the lords: :But come yourself with speed to us again; :For more is to be said and to be done :Than out of anger can be uttered. WEST. :I will, my liege. Exeunt. Scene II. The same. An Apartment of Prince Henry's. Prince Henry and [[Falstaff].] FAL. :Now, Hal, what time of day is it, lad? PRINCE. :Thou art so fat-witted, with drinking of old sack, and :unbuttoning thee after supper, and sleeping upon benches :after noon, that thou hast forgotten to demand that truly which :thou wouldst truly know. What a devil hast thou to do with the :time of the day? unless hours were cups of sack, and minutes :capons, and the blessed Sun himself a fair hot wench in :flame-coloured taffeta, I see no reason why thou shouldst be :so superfluous to demand the time of the day. FAL. :Indeed, you come near me now, Hal; for we that take purses go :by the Moon and the seven stars, and not by Phoebus,—he, that :wandering knight so fair. And I pr'ythee, sweet wag, when thou :art king,—as, God save thy Grace—Majesty I should say, for :grace :thou wilt have none,— PRINCE. :What, none? ... Liens externes * * Picard's Shakespeare Books sur Ex Astris Scientia * The First Part of King Henry the Fourth sur Wikisource * The Second Part of King Henry the Fourth sur Wikisource en:Henry IV, Part I Catégorie:Littérature terrienne